Nothing Like It
by Dajypop
Summary: Even if it's like every other morning, there's nothing like waking up...to a cold bed and a wet Arthur. Eames/Arthur


**Title: Nothing Like It  
Author: Reno-Sinclair/Karma's On The Way  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 672  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing/Character: Eames/Arthur  
Warnings: Implied smut, yaoi, fluff  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eames OR Arthur. Sadly. There would have been a different kiss in the movie if I did.  
Summary: Even if it's like every other morning, there's nothing like waking up...to a cold bed and a wet Arthur.**

AN: Had this idea in the shower, had to write it. Going to write it before I forget it. XD

******************************************

**Nothing Like It**

There was absolutely nothing like it. Even if it was simply the foreshadowing of the next day, or a repeat of the previous, there was still nothing like it. Nothing like being prematurely awoken to the blaring of Arthur's alarm clock at precisely six o'clock, despite the bed already being cold on that side and the sounds of the shower running. There was nothing like reaching over and exposing a vital part of your body to the overwhelming chill the house had been left in the night before in order to turn _off_ said alarm.

There was _absolutely_ nothing like hearing the shower cut off and the curtain draw away from the wall. And, even more importantly, there was nothing _at all_ like pretending to be asleep while Arthur left the bathroom in nothing but that short, thin, silver silk robe that barely covered him at all. Oh, how this was one of his favorite parts of the morning. He knew his lover would wake up extremely early, even if they went to bed late, and that he would happily let himself be nothing but a wet, hot mass of flesh as he scooted back under the covers with his _poor, unfortunate_ Brit.

Curled up in his arms once more, Arthur would lay there in silence and Eames would lay there, hoping he was so good at his job that he wouldn't be caught actually being awake. It was a tender moment in his day that he didn't see much of, and he liked it when his little darling was this open with him. It didn't happen often, not even when they were on the job. There was never a time when he would share so much with him, unless he worked _damn hard_ to get it out of his slippery, sleek lover.

And, above all else, there was nothing so absolutely _Arthur_ than the fact that he would reach up to the corner of the bed and pull the fitted sheet down more over the top left corner of the bed. Mr. Clean And Spotless couldn't stand it, even when he just woke up in the morning. Granted, he'd probably been up since at least four o'clock...that wasn't the point.

"Eames, I know you're awake." That voice, steadied and lacking any remnant of sleep, startled him slightly and the aforementioned man just closed his arms tighter around his love.

"Asleep or awake, what does it matter?"

"You turned off my alarm, and couldn't fall back into as deep a sleep as you were faking as fast as you thought you could. It's impossible unless you're involved in a job."

"Relax, love, you're acting as if I'm trying to assassinate you." That made Arthur snort.

"Considering what we had done last night, I'd say you did that."

"...what?" His sleep-addled brain wasn't following, especially since it seemed _Arthur_ was doing something very un-Arthur and making a joke about sex.

"Ass, ass, in, ate." He seperated the words easily, "You got in, and practically devoured my shoulder." He pulled the robe down enough to show all the bruising and bitemarks. "Cobb is going to question why I'm wounded before we even start our job."

"We don't start today, do we?" Came the quiet reply.

"In about three hours."

"Shit!" A very unkempt Brit threw the covers off and made as mad a dash for the bathroom to get ready and everything while trying not to tip over too much. He was never drinking this close to another job ever again.

An indulgent smile slid onto Arthur's face as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the warm spot Eames had left behind. Silly Brit; they didn't start work until tomorrow. He'd never get enough of seeing the man frantically rushing around in order to get everything together, and the furrowed brow he received when he, the man who was always prepared for everything, wasn't even lifting a finger to get ready. Yes, there was nothing like a lazy Sunday morning in bed.

*********************************************

AN: Arthur, you silly man, tricking him like that for some peace and quiet. **XD Anyway, I actually like this. My first fully-written Inception fanfic...I'm so proud, and yet I'm upset. I should be working on an original story, but...this had to be written. As will at least two more. ...three. _ Dammit, brain.**


End file.
